MIRADA
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HITSUXKARIN Porque podrían intentar acercarse a ella pero el tenía algo que ellos nunca tendrían ni en un millón de años.


**Hola chic s, vengo a dejar esta pequeña historia espero les guste, tratare de subir más.**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener**

MIRADA

Tan penetrante y taladrante era esa mirado que el capitán del 10 mo escuadrón tenia remarcada en la cara. Mirar eso es lo único que podía hacer desde la entrada de su escuadrón, no perdía ningún detalle de como hablaban su actual tercera oficial y un castaño miembro del mismo escuadrón.

Pareciera como si el chico le coquetería y hasta cierto punto se le insinuara y eso simplemente le reventaba el intestino al peliblanco.

-Vamos capitán no sea celoso- fue el comentario inesperado de su teniente, la cual no supo en que momento llego

-Deja de decir tonterías Matsumoto- Dijo entre dientes

-Capitán a mí no me engaña, tan solo fíjese como lo está mirando, el pobre necesitara más de una docena de huevos para limpiarse del mal de ojo que usted le está dando- Bromeo su teniente

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando- Contesto ya fastidiado, mientras seguía viendo a la pareja hablar de quien sabe que cosas

-Si como no, mire se ahorraría muchos inconvenientes como este si sacara a la luz la relación que tiene con Karin-chan-

-¿Pero qué?, ¿C-cómo s-sabes? Di-digo…-Contesto muy nervioso al ser descubierto y estaba de más decir que un leve sonrojó lo asalto.

-Vamos capitán es más que obvio que ya tienen algo ustedes dos y como le digo si hace saber a todos de su relación eso pretendientes desaparecerán – Afirmo su teniente segura de si

-No creo que eso pase son muy persistentes- Contesto ya resignado

-¿Capitán acaso no confía en Karin-chan?- Pregunto sorprendida

-No digas tonterías, en ella si en ellos no- Dijo refiriéndose a chicos como el que estaba enfrente de la pelinegra inútilmente invitándola a salir.

-Como de que no-Respondió cruzándose de brazos, Toshiro por un breve momento espero una buena respuesta que le ayudara- ….Usted da mucho miedo

-MATSUMOTO- La regaño fastidiado

-jajaja perdón capitán, pero sabe hay algo que deja en claro que esos chicos jamás tendrán la más mínima pisca de suerte- Aseguro seriamente- ¿sabe cuál es?-

-Claro que se cual es- Dijo mientras era rodeado por un frio riatsu, haciendo que a su teniente se le resbalara una gotita en su cabeza mientras pensaba irónicamente un " lo bueno que no es celoso que si no"

-Sea lo que sea no me refiero a eso-

-¿a no? Entonces- Cuestiono el pequeño peliblanco

-Vamos es algo que puede ver claramente desde aquí- Con esto Toshiro posó su vista a la pelinegra que le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia al shinigami que inútilmente trataba de llamar su atención

\- y bien ¿Qué es lo que ve?-

-Veo a un idiota que no valora su vida-

-No eso no, ¿Qué ve en Karin?- El peliblanco dirigió su mirada a ella quien aún tenía esa mirada de desinterés.

-No sé a qué te refieres Matsumoto-

Teniendo como respuesta un bufido- Capitán en verdad estoy dudando de por qué lo llaman prodigio- Y claro está que recibió un –MATSUMOTO- nuevamente el cual ignoro olímpicamente y adopto una pose de estar realmente concentrada.

-LO TENGO- Grito como si la idea más grande del universo la hubiera invadido

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Ya sé cómo se dará cuenta- y antes de que el capitán pidiera una explicación ella se le adelanto gritando a todo pulmón un

-KARINNN-CHAN- y después de eso desapareció a la velocidad de la luz dejando a un peliblanco solo parado en la entrada

A su llamado Karin volteo esperando ver a su teniente pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con su capitán y en un instante cambio su mirada de indiferencia a una de ¿felicidad?

Fue en ese instante que Toushiro entendió a lo que Matsumoto se refería, esa mirada de indiferencia que Karin tenía hace unos momentos la había visto antes, solía ponerla cuando las cosas no le eran importantes y le parecían aburridas. Pero ahora la mirada que le dirigía a él tenía cierto brillo e iluminación

Algunos la llamarían "mirada de amor" una que exclusivamente le dirigía a él.

-Tosuhiro, ¿qué pasa?- Se acercó la pelinegra a su capitán. El no despego la mirada de sus ojos

-Nada- dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a su oficina, dedicándole una mirada fría al castaño que seguía en el patio- sabes, creo que es hora de que se sepa nuestra relación-

Eso dejo desconcertada a la tercera oficia -¿Por qué tan de repente me dices eso?-

-Por nada en especial, solo pienso que es el momento correcto-

-Como tú digas- Dijo sin aun entenderlo del todo

Era claro que aun después de revelar su relación abría algunos tontos que jugaran con su suerte he intentaran acerarse a ella pero una cosa era segura…

ELLA NUNCA LES DEDICARÍA ESA MIRADA QUE SOLO A ÉL LE DABA EL PLACER DE OTORGARLE NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS

Y claro está que si no era suficiente, bueno él tendría que intervenir sutilmente…

Misteriosamente el castaño que subestimo su suerte no se presentó en algunos días al escuadrón, algunos dicen que se "enfermo" de una gripa muy agresiva, para algunos resulto extraño ya que no era invierno ni mucho menos había ventiscas, pero bueno eso es un misterio más de la Sociedad de Almas.

FIN

¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios bye bye


End file.
